


The Seventh Day of Christmas

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago Fire - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: On the Seventh day of Christmas... Cruz learned Christmas is a lot more than just a day.
Relationships: Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Seventh Day of Christmas

Joe and Chloe were still in the honeymoon phase of marriage. And this was the first Christmas of them being together. Previous years they had spent Christmas with Brett and Otis. They knew that things would be different this year, pandemic and all. Joe and Chloe were pretty isolated, and seeing their parents wasn’t a safe option this year, so christmas was just them this year. 

Chloe had been working remotely, so her and Joe had lots of time together. They had moved into a lovely apartment a few weeks after their honeymoon, and we're enjoying creating a home. It had been lonely not being able to see all their friends, but they were making do with what they have. Chloe had put up a large Christmas tree front and center in their place, and was baking more cookies than anyone could eat. 

“Good morning, babe. How was shift?” Chloe asks as her husband tosses his keys on the counter and walks over towards her.   
“Long, but it was ok,” Joe replies as he sits down next to her.   
“Ok?” Chloe restates in an attempt to get more out of him.  
“Tough call, but it’s nothing.” Joe replies.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Chloe asks.  
“Not really my story,” Joe says.  
“I’m your wife Joe, if you wanna talk about it, I’m always here.” Chloe says as she grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Thanks Chloe, but I think your cookies might be better.” Joe states jokingly.  
“You are lucky your wife has exceptional baking skills,” Chloe jokes.  
“Yes I am,” Joe replies as he plants a quick kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

It took Chloe a good bit of time to get used to kinda prying the feelings out of Joe. He’s always been a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve, and that was one of the most lovable things about him. But as a firefighter it was kinda an unspoken rule that feelings were not discussed anywhere during shift. They see dark stuff everyday, and keeping emotions in check is very important. Chloe was learning that a little more each and every day. And Joe is so grateful to come home to a wife who loves him, and is willing to support him. 

“You know, this is our first Christmas just being us,” Joe comments as the end of their christmas movie ends.  
“Yeah it is,” Joe replies.  
“It’s kinda nice, but also really strange,” Chloe says.  
“Yeah, normally it was just Otis and I during christmas,” Joe explains.  
“Yeah, and especially now I really miss his humor,” Chloe says.  
“He would’ve had so many jokes about this virus, it would’ve been hilarious.” Joe replies.  
“You miss him don’t you?” Chloe asks.  
“Yeah, but I know he’s in a better place. And I guess up there he doesn’t have to wear a mask to go anywhere,” Joe comments jokingly.  
“That you are right,” Chloe says.  
“I know this year has been different, but I’m so glad that we can be together.” Joe explains.  
“Me too, it’s been crazy and at times scary, but at least we got our wedding, cause so many other people didn’t.” Chloe says.  
“Yeah it would’ve been crazy even if the wedding was like a week later.” Joe states.  
“I think there is a lot to be grateful for this year,” Chloe says.   
“Starting with my lovely wife,” Joe says.  
“And our baby,” Chloe says as Joe’s face wrinkles in confusion.  
“Our what?” Joe blurts out.  
“Our baby.” Chloe says as she pulls out a positive pregnancy test from behind the couch.  
“I’m gonna be a dad?” Joe asks as his face lights up in happiness.  
“Yes you are,” Chloe replies, “the best dad.”  
Joe immediately leans in and places a loud kiss on her lips, “this is the best christmas gift ever!”  
“I’m glad you think so,” Chloe replies.  
“Now we have a lot to celebrate,” Joe says with a smile.


End file.
